The present invention relates to improvements in necktie knot support assemblies.
Pre-tied neckties have been available for many decades. Such neckties provided with a spring clamp for firmly grasping the shirt neck band have also been used as well as patented for several decades. Earlier designs are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,798,226; 3,220,015; 3,222,684; 3,237,208; 3,336,600; 3,336,601 and 3,343,176. More modern pre-tied neckties are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,539 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,522, which are incorporated herein by reference.
Generally, pre-tied neckties have the drawback that they present a knot that sags inward towards the wearer""s neck. This sag is an undesirable indication that the wearer is wearing a pre-tied necktie, which is more commonly known as clip-on tie.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a necktie knot support assembly which overcomes the above-stated drawback of existing designs.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a necktie knot support assembly with various features that accommodate a shirt collar""s button to further enhance the appearance of the pre-tied necktie.
In accordance with the present invention, a necktie knot support assembly for supporting a pre-tied knotted necktie includes a spring clamp adapted to engage a shirt collar, and a main body member shaped to determine formation of the knot of the necktie. The main body member has a vertical central wall and first and second wings that extend outward from the central wall. The central wall includes a slotted arm that extends across the central wall and that inter-engages and retains the spring clamp. The central wall has a notch positioned so that a shirt button on the shirt collar is disposed within the notch during engagement of the spring clamp to the shirt collar.
As an aspect of the invention, the notch is disposed within an upper portion of the central wall of the main body member.
As another aspect of the invention, the main body member includes a post rearwardly extending outwards from the central wall at a position disposed below the notch.
As a further aspect of the invention, the slotted arm is U-shaped that extends across the front of the central wall to define at least a portion of the notch.
As an addition aspect of the invention, the spring clamp includes a clamp arm and legs swingably attached to the clamp arm, and the slotted arm of the main body member represents an inner slotted arm extending across the central wall. The main body member also includes an outer slotted arm that extends across the central wall disposed below the inner slotted arm, and a gap is disposed between the inner and outer slotted arms for receiving the legs of the spring clamp. The inner slotted arm extends forward from the central wall and the outer slotted arm is appropriately positioned from the central wall so that the legs of the spring clamp are disposed relative to the central wall by an angle substantially between 10 and 40 degrees.
As yet a further aspect of the invention, the central wall of the main body member includes a second notch that is disposed within the front of the central wall and is appropriately positioned so that the spring clamp is retained by the slotted arm at an angle relative to the central wall substantially between 10 and 40 degrees.
As yet another aspect of the invention, the first and second wings include respective flat inner walls that extending from the central wall at positions sufficiently separated from one another to allow the shirt button on the shirt collar to be disposed between those positions.